


5 Times

by BlushingCrimson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Friendship/Love, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingCrimson/pseuds/BlushingCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times the boys said they would date each other and the one time they actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction and the first time I have wrote anything like this in over a year. So sorry if it’s awful but I will try to get better. I really wanted to write one of these “5 time -” stories because I thought they would be kinda fun and an easy way to get back into witting again.  
> I just want to make it clear that this is just for fun - It’s nothing serious and I hope I don’t offend anyone by writing this. And I know some of the interviews I mention in the story aren't in the right order of when they actually happened - but just go with it! And I’d like to point out, yes some of the moments in these interviews were ‘Cake’ moments and don’t get me wrong - I love Cake. But I just prefer Lashton and Malum. :) Thanks for taking the time to read this (if you have!) and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Oh I’d also like to point out that this wasn't read by anyone else - so all mistakes are my own!*

It was almost 11:30 on a Friday morning and the boys had just finished their forth interview promoting their new album and talking about their tour with One Direction. They were already exhausted. Michael collapsed onto the long black couch and sighed loudly. It wasn’t long before the others followed his lead sighing just as loudly and dramatically.

They had one more interview left for today, Ask : Reply for Vevo. It was going to be more relaxed than the other four -which was solely devoted to promoting - So it was kind of nice to just answer some questions from the fans. They started with the usual “Hey we’re 5 seconds of Summer” and then named the interview. They went through the first few questions easily enough and then came the oh so popular question “If you had to pick any of they guys to date in the band, who would you choose and why?” Luke laid back and answered quickly “I wouldn't choose any of you, ever. You guys suck” Not missing a beat Michael followed up with “Nah, I’d choose Calum” smiling slightly before looking up at him. Calum beamed at Michael before letting out a half chuckle. Ashton glanced up at Michael, grinning before turning to Calum. “Who would you choose Cal? Since Luke over here has made it very clear we’d all suck as boyfriends.” Ashton asked in a joking manor. “I’d choose Michael back. I mean it’s only fair.” he smiled gently over at Michael. “Wait, I want to change my answer” Luke shouted. “Let me guess, you’re going to pick Calum” Ashton smirked, turning his head towards Luke. Luke looked pretend offended. “I would only choose Calum on the sole reason that he is up for a cuddle any time of the day-” “But no, I just think that’s cause we’re his best friends!” Michael interrupted. “Well yeah okay but I’m sure he’d cuddle me if we were dating too.” Luke argued. “And anyway I wasn't going to choose Calum, I was going to pick Ashton.” Ashton stared at Luke in shock “Me? Why?” and then paused before adding “Liar!” Luke giggled at Ashton’s reaction “I’m not lying. I would choose you because these guys chose each other.” Seeing the oh-you-just-chose-me-cause-I’m-the-only-one-left look on Ashton’s face Luke added “AND because I think you’d make a cool boyfriend.” Ashton chuckled “Nice save Hemmings! Well I guess I have to pick you now too.” “You don’t have to” Luke pointed out. Ashton smiled at him “I want to.” Luke gazed at Ashton a moment too long after that, and even after Michael shouted “Ooookay I think it’s time for the next question.” because no one had ever wanted to pick him before, it felt kind of nice even if it was only a stupid question and it wasn't real.

 

-

 

The next time, the boys were split up. Michael and Calum went to do an interview while Luke and Ashton were sent to Nova FM to play a game called “Name and Shame” They each had four large cards with each band members face on each card, and they would hold whichever band members card up to answer the question. Ashton thought it was a simple enough concept, he sat in a high stool next to Luke waiting for the game to start.

Luke stared at the picture of his face and whispered to Ashton. “Hey Ash, does my head look weird to you in this picture?” Ashton laughed at Luke “Not as weird as mine!” Luke studied Ashton’s picture for a moment before adding “Nah, you look perfect.” Luke paused, blushing a deep red as he thought about what he actually said. “I mean, y-you look better than me.” Ashton rolled his eyes “As if, hey looks like we’re ready to start.”

“Okay are you ready to go? ‘Name and Shame’ Ashton and Lukey out of everyone in the band who calls their Mum the most?”

Both Ashton and Luke sorted through their cards. “This guy!” Luke announced holing up a picture of Calum. “Oh okay, Ashton I see you picked Michael.” “Well yeah I seen Michael talking to his Mum about kitchen appliances the other day. He was like ‘Oh you've changed all the taps!’” He let out a big laugh that Luke couldn't help but laugh along too. “Calum rings his Mum about, um, spaghetti and how to cook spaghetti-” “Yeah cause we live by ourselves in London” Ashton added. “That’s just gonna be messy!” “Yeah it’s awful” Luke agreed

“Oh here’s a hard one, If you were a girl who would you date in the band?” “If we were girls?” Ashton asked. “Well if you were a boy too, I guess.” The interviewer shrugged. Ashton went through the cards and looked at them thoughtfully. Luke suddenly felt a bit nervous as he picked his card. They both showed theirs at the same time. Luke dared to glance over at Ashton, only to see that he had chose him. He now felt a whole lot better for choosing Ashton too. “Oh you picked each other! So why‘d you pick Ashton, Luke?” Luke studied his hands, suddenly finding them very interesting and ignoring the burning in his cheeks. “Um, I just think he‘d be a good boyfriend.” The interviewer looked amused “So Ashton, you think Luke would be a good boyfriend?” “Oh absolutely! If I was a girl I’d definitely date Luke!” Oh. Luke somehow felt a bit disappointed. “So only if you were a girl?” the interviewer spoke. Ashton looked confused for a moment before answering “Ah, No. I guess I would date Luke if I was a boy too. I mean - If I was me. Well I am me.” Ashton laughed.

Oh. Luke glanced down at his hands again, willing that feeling in his stomach to just not do that. But he couldn't help smiling nonetheless. Ashton picked him. Again.

 

-

 

The third time, they all sat pressed up against each other in a little couch. They were answering some fan questions again, which was one of their favourite things to do.

“Alight so @EmiilySage asks who smells the best in the band?” the guy doing the interview asked. “You know I think it is you Calum, you have a great cologne” Luke answered honestly. Michael stared up at Luke “Yeah but you pick Calum for everything!” he whined. “No I don’t!” Luke argued. Ashton crossed his arms. “I think you’re in love with Calum!” he announced. A look of worry crossed Luke’s features before he seen the joking smile on Ashtons’ face. “Maybe I am!” he shot back smirking at Ashton. “Maybe I am!” Ashton echoed laughing. “I think it’s kinda weird.” Michael mumbled, an annoyed tone clear in his voice.

“We’re gonna go with Calum smells the best in the band.” the guy decided looking for the next question. “this one asks if you could date another member within your band, who would each of you date?” “I wonder who Luke’s going to pick?” Michael shouted. Luke grinned down at Michael. “Are you gonna pick Calum, huh? You have to pick Calum, you love Calum.” Ashton teased. “I think I’m going to have to pick Calum. -No I pick Ashton.” Luke blurted out. “No you don’t. He doesn't pick me.” Ashton fake pouted. “You have luscious hair.” Luke muttered thinking no one would hear. “Calum, would you pick me?” Michael asked, hopeful. “I’d pick Michael.” Calum agreed, nodding. “Yeah he would.” Michael said softly, almost proudly. “We’d have fun. We’d have a fun time!” He added looking to Ashton for agreement.

“Who would you pick, Ash?” “I would pick no one!” Ashton exclaimed stressing the ‘no one‘. “Oh c’mon, you have to pick.” Michael whined. Ashton chuckled “Alright, alright I’d pick Luke. Even though he’s in love with Calum, he said my hair was luscious.” He glanced up at Luke and winked. Luke felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He couldn't believe Ashton had heard him. He was going to say something funny, witty even but by then they had already moved on to the next question.

 

-

 

The forth time they were doing a series of face offs with Capital FM. The questions for the most part were simple enough, each of the boys getting to ask one and answer one. It was Luke’s turn to ask Ashton a question again. It wouldn't have been so hard if they didn't have to stare at each other. Yes, it was true that he and Ashton had been spending a lot more time together recently but that didn't stop the strange feeling he would get just by looking at him. Luke had told himself - or rather begged himself for it to be nothing.

“Which member of 5 seconds of Summer is the most generous?” Ashton asked, staring at Luke. “Most generous in what why?” Luke questioned. “You know if they had a pizza and you were there as well and you were like hey can I have a piece of your pizza” Ashton started rambling and Luke looked at him fondly. “Which member would most likely give you a piece of pizza.” Ashton finished. “Calum would definitely give me some pizza” Luke decided.

“I’m glad we got through that!”

“I mean-”

“Cool.”

“Yes.”

“Nice.”

“Calum would.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“Alright and cut!” The man behind the camera screamed. Michael strolled up to them “There you go again, picking Calum!” He groaned. “Sorry man, but it’s the truth! Why do you care so much anyway?” Luke asked annoyed before walking off, not bothering to stay to hear the answer. Ashton watched the whole thing unfold carefully. Making a mental note in his head to talk to Michael about this later.

“Calum, Ashton they need you both again.“ A lady with a notepad and pen informed.

The next question came as no surprise, Calum read the question aloud. “ Which 5SOS member would you date?” Ashton chuckled “You’re all great, but I think I’m gonna go with Luke.” Luke felt an unexpected twist of his stomach - oh who was he kidding it was expected by now. If Luke looked like a love sick puppy just then, he didn't really, it was just the lights making him look weird. Honestly.

 

-

 

The fifth time they were doing their live stream, all dressed up as ninja turtles. Ashton couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Luke looked in his turtle costume, plus it didn't help that he was sitting crossed legged on the floor pouting because it was talking forever for the stupid shells to blow up, and they were already late!

10 minutes into the live stream they began answering some fan questions, It was great to see some familiar faces and some new ones as well. “Alright and our next question is Jenny from the UK.” Michael shouted. “Yes more UK people!” Ashton roared in his ‘best’ English accent. “Wait, she might have another Scottish accent.” Calum pointed out. “Hi, no I’m from London!” Jenny laughed. “Oh London! You alright, Jenny?” Luke Smiled doing his best English accent “Yeah I’m doing great! I know you get this quite a bit, but my question is a bit different. Who would you date in the band and 3 reasons why you would pick them.” “Oh Jenny, 3 reasons. Hmm.” Ashton thought. “Well I would obviously choose Calum.” Michael announced. “Now give 3 reasons why.” Luke ordered. “Well, number one, He’s my best friend. He’s really fun to be around. And I don’t know, he just makes me happy.” Michael admitted softly. Ashton grinned brightly at Michael “Awww come on now. That’s pretty sweet.” he teased. “Shut up!” Michael chuckled shoving Ashton’s shoulder. “So Cal, I take it you’re picking Michael?” Luke asked. “Yeah, sure! We make a pretty sweet team.” Calum agreed. “Yeah we do!” Michael beamed 5-fiving Calum.

“Who would you choose Lukey? Calum?” Ashton snorted. “No, not Calum!” Michael protested. Calum giggled “Yeah, not me.” “Well I wasn't going to choose you for your information, Cal. I would pick Ashton.” Luke responded. “Why are you now picking Ash for everything? What’s wrong with me?” Michael asked, dramatically. “Nothing! And I don’t pick Ashton for everything. You’re one to talk, you pick Calum for everything!” Luke argued. Michael paused, and then sighed. “Alright fair enough, why do you pick Ashton?” Luke suddenly didn't know what to say, his worry must have been evident on his face because Ashton smiled warmly at him and began speaking. “I would pick Luke because we‘re into a lot of the same stuff - like our music taste is quite similar so I feel like we’d have like bad ass boyfriend jamming out parties.“ Ashton laughed before continuing “I really love being around him, he makes me feel comfortable -Like he’s not the type of person to really judge you. And I like how we've bonded over the last couple of years, I've really got to know him on a personal level and he’s a really special dude.” Ashton finished, staring at Luke with a look that only could be explained as fond.

There’s that feeling again, Luke thought. The other boys looked at him expectantly waiting for him to respond. “Oh, eh I-I” Luke stuttered. “It’s fine, Luke. You don’t have to explain the reasons. You picked me and that’s good enough!” Ashton reassured sending him a soft smile. “Alright, I think we’re going to play another song! Thanks so much for your question Jenny!” Michael shouted before rising to his feet.

 

-

 

The live stream was almost over, the boys had left the audience to a dancing rabbit and a gorilla and ran out to do the final ending. They were all going to get dressed into their superhero costumes and go down a big building.

At the time they thought it was the best idea ever but now standing on the top of the building, Luke didn't think so. He could feel himself starting to shake when a soft, comforting hand touched his shoulder. “You know you don’t have to do this.” Ashton whispered. “No, I do. I can do it, I’m just a bit…” “Afraid?” Ashton offered. “Yeah.” Luke looked away, embarrassed. “Hey” Ashton pulled Luke towards him. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, especially in front of me. It’s OK to be afraid sometimes.” Luke smiled at that “Thanks, Ash.” Ashton waved a hand “Nah, don’t mention it.” “No I mean it, thanks for everything, for being a great friend, for picking me, for being here for me. I’m so glad you joined the band.” Luke admitted. “What do you mean for picking you?” Ashton wondered. “Oh it’s stupid” Luke blushed. “I just- I mean, the questions, you know? The who would you date ones. You've picked me on nearly every one and that just means a lot, and I know it’s silly, but what you said in there tonight - It was really cool of you.” Ashton chuckled “Well of course, Lukey. You’re great, why wouldn't I want to date you?” “Eh, I don’t know, cause we’re friends and you don’t see me that way?” Luke blurted out. Ashton stared at him, confused. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Wait, do you see me that way?” “Ah, what? No!” Luke choked out. Suddenly forgetting to breathe. “No need to freak out, I was just asking!” Ashton giggled at his terrified face. “But if you did, I wouldn't mind.” Ashton added softly.

“Hurry up boys, we've left the fans with the dancing rabbit for too long!” Michael shouted from his spot on the roof. Ashton ran up to his spot and they hooked him in securely. “Wait, Ash?” Luke called over from his side of the building “Did you mean what you said just now?” Ashton stared at Luke “About not minding?” Ashton asked. “Yeah!” Luke roared back. “Of course!” Ashton smiled. Luke bit his lip “And eh, what about the bad ass boyfriend jamming?” Ashton’s smile turned into one of amusement “Yeah sure, why not? But how about we go out for pizza or something first, yeah man?” Luke beamed “Did you just ask me out on a date?”  
Ashton chuckled “Well I said I would date you many times now, I kind of have to ask you out, don’t I?” Luke’s smile fell a bit “You don’t have to.” He pointed out.” Ashton nodded “I want to.” He smiled fondly over at him, Luke smiled back just as fondly.

“Alright if you two are about finished, I’d really like to get down of this roof.” Michael moaned. “Oh stop Michael, you’re just jealous that we’re not the only couple in the band anymore.” Calum laughed. “Wait, you guys are a couple?!” Luke shrieked. “How did I not know that?” Michael sighed before shouting “Well I give you enough hints to back the fuck away!” Ashton laughed before glancing over at Luke, who looked completely lost. “It’s a pretty new thing Luke, don’t worry about it. I haven’t known for very long. But he’s right, the hints were pretty obvious!” Ashton giggled. “Guys! I didn't need any hints to back off! I’m not in love with Calum!” Luke exclaimed. “Whatever you say Hemmings!” Ashton winked as he started to make his way down the building. Luke stared at him before shaking his head. God he hated this band.


End file.
